Avatar (Granblue Fantasy)
Summary Avatar is Lucilius' legacy. A twisted primal beast created by melding countless cores of the original primal beasts. An embodiment of pure destructive impulse with no will of its own. Lucifer's death broke the seal imprisoning it, unleashing its rage on the skies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 4-A Name: Avatar/Black Beast Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Inapplicable Age: 2000 Years old Classification: Primal Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, Glyph Creation, Energy Projection, Damage Boost, Intangibility, Invisibility, Large Size (Type 3; His special attack is roughly thrice his size and is easily seen from the surface of the earth), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, 8 in its true form; Primal beast cannot be killed by a conventional method they will simply return into a core like state and recover as time passes), Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence in his true form (Type 1; Primals, in their true forms, are abstract without any kind of form, representing their elements or abstractions), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Primals are able to regenerate as long as they have their own concept they embody), Durability Negation (Tides of Chaos ignores conventional durability), Damage Reduction and Statistics Reduction with Daedalus Pierce, Statistics Amplification (Attacks and speed increases with Dark Motives unless significantly harmed), Flight, Awakened Power (Awakening its true power increases his range of attacks and the Aura of his presence causes chaotic lightning to appear in Canaan), Darkness Manipulation (Capable of casting shadows accross the skies and losing all its light), Chaos Manipulation (Its presence turned the whole airspace of Canaan into a chaotic battlefield), Void Manipulation(A weapon created from his body can dissolve light into nothingness), Enhanced Senses, Power Nullification (He can blot out all the light in an area targetted by his attacks), Resistance to Petrification, Paralysis and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (As a Primal Beast of innumerable core it should be far superior to primal beast such as Shiva who is stated to be able to destroy the world, was so strong that Lucifer couldn't kill it and was sealed instead. Belial was able to keep up with Sandalphon as Supreme Primarch by absorbing it) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+ (Superior to Baal who can move this fast and likely comparable to Archangels) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class (Capable of creating condensed dark energy roughly the size of a small moon, likely comparable to Archangels like Sandalphon) Durability: At least Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level. Immortality and Regeneration makes it very hard to kill. Stamina: Extremely High, possibly limitless Range: Thousands of Kilometers to Planetary (Archenemy can reach far and he can throw it outside of orbit) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Animalistic (An embodiment of pure destructive impulse with no will of its own) Weaknesses: Weak to Light based attacks. He can't use his special attacks when Overdrive is broken. It being abstract is only applicable when its power is drained completely, and this is more a downside than anything else, as Primals in their abstract forms are completely powerless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Quadra.gif|Quadra Apocalypse.gif|Apocalypse Daedalus Pierce.gif|Daedalus Pierce Tide of Chaos.gif|Tide of Chaos Doomsday.gif|Doomsday Archenemy.gif|Archenemy *'Dark Motive:' Strength and speed increases further and further unless significantly harmed *'Quadra:' 4 hit tail whip that ignores conventional durability. *'Daedalus Pierce:' Greatly Lowers enemies offensive and defensive capability. *'Apocalypse:' Summons energy to erect a pillar of darkness on the enemy ignoring conventional durability. *'Tide of Chaos:' Explodes a giant ball of chaos ignoring conventional durability. *'Doomsday:' Creates condensed dark energy that expands to blot out light and swallow everything. *'Archenemy:' Summons a Large condensed shadowy ball and throws it into the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Void Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Darkness Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4